


Me, Her and the Moon

by min_adda0403



Series: Avatar universe [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Slow Burn, simp for lin beifong, the age gap is a little big so if makes you unconfy dont read it, the autor does not know how to tag this fic, the two main characters are emotionally constipated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_adda0403/pseuds/min_adda0403
Summary: A new air bender, but not from Harmonic Convergence, Mika went to Republic City this time to stay, on a mission to teach the new air benders, and a certain police chief will be very surprised to see another master that she never knew about.AKA two emotionally constipated gals that find comprehension in one another.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Avatar universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Welcome to Republic City

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this my first fic here, if there is something that you like or don't, feel free to put in the comment section, also I know that there were no airbenders left after the fire nation attacked, but it is said in the comics that some of them escaped and the fire nation haunted them and it will also be explained in the story.
> 
> hope you enjoy it.

The ship was approaching the city fast, it would be her first time there as an adult and a master airbender, technically Mika had already been to Republic City, it was after her tattoo ceremony when she was 16, she been to Air Temple Island on a quest of visiting all the air temple. It had been right when Jinora was born 12 years ago, now she was going there to be a teacher for the new air benders that decided to stay on ATI. Mika had decided to stop on Harbor City before heading to her final destination, she was aware of what had happened to the Avatar and to her group, she once had a good relation to one of her past lives, being the last air benders made them two close. Mika made the trip from the Southern Air Temple to Harbor City on Goha, a female bison that happened to be very clumsy; after spending a few days with master Katara and master Kya, she thought that the idea of taking the boat to Republic City seem to be the best since she didn’t know the way up there by flying all that well.

Once she had settled in the island she would go back and retrieve her sky bison, on the other hand her lemur Zoé would go with her. Once the ship had stopped at the docs, she was headed her way; not having brought much, a glider, some changes of clothes and some books she would need. Stopping to think a little, would it be best if she took the next ferry or if she went on her glider, the ferry it was, since it would be difficult to fly with a bag.

The temple was just like she remembered, blue roof tops, a lot of stone, a big garden with peach trees and a little pond where the turtle ducks normally stayed. Zoé made herself at home, going to play with the other lemurs at the garden. Mika made her way to the principal house, hoping to find someone who could tell her where she was going to stay. On her way she found Pema, they had met before, she went with Tenzin once to the Southern Air Temple, on one of his trips to teach you, she was happy to see a familiar face.

“Pema!!!” she said enthusiastically, “I’m so happy to see you”

“Oh! Mika, what a surprise to see you here so soon.” Said Pema with the new airbender on her arms.

“You must be looking for Tenzin…” Mika interrupts her “Actually, no, I just want to know where I’ll be staying, put my thing in place and then I’ll be on my way to the city, just to explore a little you know.”

“Okay, I tell Tenzin you arrived already, your room is in the main house, next to the girls.” She said pointing to the corridor leading to a big house with a lot of windows.

“Thanks Pema, but why at your house and not in the dormitories?” Mika asked, a little confused

“What? Nonsense, you are basically family to us Mika, of course you would sleep at our house” the woman looked at her like it was an absurd question, she hugged her for a bit before letting her go.

Finding her room wasn’t too difficult, it wasn’t too big but it wasn’t too small either, the perfect size in her opinion, the bed… hard as always, she hated that but as a nomad, Mika learned how to live with it. After putting her belongings in place, Mika made her way out of the island with her glider, making sure to find Zoé and giving her goodbye before leaving to see the city. Republic City was still the same as last time, the skyline full of buildings tall enough to reach the clouts, fancy houses, from all shapes and sizes, people from all around the world living together in one place, fire nation and water tribe side by side in the marketplace.

“It was indeed a beautiful city” Mika thought for the first time “Avatar Aang’s dream had come true in a beautiful way.”

The glider was Mika’s favorite way of transportation, the wind on her face, the tricks and the feeling of freedom that she felt, it was, without a doubt the best. After flying for a while and stopping to eat, Mika found herself sitting in the rooftop of Future Industries tower admiring the view, it was already sundown, the sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange, it was almost time to go back to the island.

Tenzin was waiting for her as she walked trough the garden in direction to the house “It was like yesterday when you got your master tattoos, and now you will be teaching the new generation.” Said Tenzin, approaching Mika

“It’s good to see you too Master Tenzin.” she did a small bow for her old master; they talked all the way to the house meeting Pema and all of their kids.

“Oh, thank god you two appeared, I could use a little help.” Pema said with an exhausted look on her face, Tenzin went for the youngest while Mika went for the two oldest who were having a disagreement.

“Sorry to interrupt but am I not gonna get a hug?”

“Mikaaaaa!” the girls said surprised to see that the girl was really standing there “Where’s my hug? I’m still waiting” they hugged her and for a moment Mika felt at home.

Dinner was served a little after, as always, the nomadic food was amazing, steamed buns and miso soups, various vegetables with tofu and the famous egg crusted pie, the table was for the most part very excited, they talked all the duration of the dinner, the kids were talking about a air ball game they had earlier, Tenzin talked about how thing were going with the new air benders and tried to fill Mika in with information about the last couple of months, of course she knew practically every thing there was to know, the thing Mika most wanted to hear about was Jinora, the girl was for the most part silent only talking a little about the game, but she didn’t mention anything about her tattoos, of course Mika already knew about them but she wanted to hear from her. After cleaning the table with everyone, Mika decided to find Jinora, besides the fact the she helped the kid train as a kid Mika had a special affection towards the girl.

“I also didn’t like the fact that I would have to shave my hair of.” Jinora was sitting at the window facing the bay “I didn’t mind actually” said the youngest girl.

“So, tell me why I had to found out through your father that my favorite airbender was becoming a master? Why didn’t you tell me?” said the older airbender getting closer to Jinora.

“I don’t know honestly, I guess it didn’t seem real until I got them, sorry for not telling you, I missed you at the ceremony.”

“It’s ok, now tell me everything, now the world has two female air master” the two girls giggled, they talked for long into the night, exchanging stories about their ceremonies and her tattoos.


	2. Be the leaf or at least try, tomorrow is another day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, its me again, sorry but this story will be completely mayhem since its been a while I've wrote anything, also the posting schedule i am still figuring out how is gonna be, hope y 'all enjoy this chapter, it was very fun to write.

Before the crack of dawn Mika was already up, the first night in a new bed is always the worse but now that she was awake there was no time to lose, today would be a long and very busy day, she would have to meet all the new airbender and probably explain to them her existence since the world only knew about the avatar Aang’s son and his grandchildren as the last air benders before Harmonic Convergence. Mika made her bed and did a bit of meditation before going out and preparing the space for her “class” I guess she could call it that, she would be co-teaching with Tenzin and Jinora, Tenzin would be responsible for the teaching of the basics of air bending and history of the air nation, Jinora was responsible for spiritual guidance and old guru teachings, finally Mika would be left with the flying, air bending forms and nomadic culture.

After breakfast and helping the acolytes on making fruit pies, the time for her reunion with the new air benders had finally arrived, walking towards the moving gates Mika realised that it would be the first time teaching for her, of course, she had tough in the acolyte training in the Southern Air Temple, even teaching baby Jinora sometime, but this would be a lot different, that would be a bunch a people that had nothing to do with the air nomads that now had acquired its powers, for so long the air nation was at the borderline of extinction and now the balance of the four nations was finally back. As soon as Mika stopped in front of the small group it was clear the surprise in their faces, they only new about Master Tenzin and recently Master Jinora, who was this woman with a blue arrow on her forehead?

“Hello, I am Master Mika from the Southern Air Temple.” she said while turning to face the gates, she remembers her first time trying to go through them, a nightmare, even though she was only 8 when that happened.

“Oh hi, but who exactly are you?” Asked one of the girls in the group.

“Are you asking this because you are confused of because you want to know why am I here?” she turned to face them again.

“Sorry but we are all confused, we thought that only existed two air master in the world.” Replied the same girl.

“It’s ok, I was also confused when I discovered too, long story short, there was one airbender very distant in my family tree, I was originally from the earth kingdom from a family of non benders and the air bending powers appeared when I was 4 since them I lived in the air temples in reclusion from the world, only Avatar Aang and Master Tenzin knew about me being an air bender.” The more Mika talked the more the group seemed to be more confused.

“Well, if it helps, I was also trained by Tenzin and Avatar Aang and I did train Jinora a little bit, you will have the chance to know my history more as we get to know each other, ok?” the group nodded in affirmation.

“The first thing I want to teach you, is the principle of the continuousness, air is an element that is in constant movement, the flow and the lightness make it easy for us to flow with it and to move graciously through out the gates.” one of the boys in the group raised his hand and the older air bender nodded allowing him to speak.

“Master Tenzin said something about being like a leaf and Meelo screamed at us ‘be the leaf’ but I didn’t understand what they meant.”

“What do you see when the leaf is going through the gates?”

“I don’t know” the boy said scratching the back of his head.

“Basically, the leaf is going with the flow of the wind, it is not trying to go through the wind, the leaf it's allowing to be guided by the element, that’s what air bending is.” completely silence.

“Any more questions?” the woman was already panicking for the lack of response of the group until finally one man raised his hand

“Will you demonstrate for us how its done… the gate thingy?”

“Sure” Mika turned to face the gates, quickly bending a blast of wind that made all the gates spin in different directions and so did Mika, the woman started to spin slowly and move forwards, her mind was empty, no thoughts just the feeling for lightness on her feet and the slight breeze that the gates were making, without realizing she was already on the other side of the field, all of the airbender clapped as they just watched a performance, the master opened her eyes once again.

“Now, I want you all, one at a time, to bend a breeze to move the gates and then to move through them.” Mika talked while trying to see them on the other side “I’ll be here once you get through.”

“Master Mika why do we have to make the gates move?” she didn’t realized she hadn’t explained why of this command.

“This way you can determinate how fast you want them to move, it helped me in my first time, if you are the one to make them move you can feel more connected, now who wants to start?” She saw all of them raising their hands, for a moment she got emotional, it was the first time in centuries that the air nation was this big, and eager to learn, they were not alone anymore.

In the end of the class some of the airbender hadn’t got through the gates, Mika could see in their faces the disappointment, she understood, it could be difficult for some people since they weren’t air bender and didn’t had the “airbender mentality” specially some of the older ones, this would be difficult for her to relate since she was born an air bender and started to train very little, maybe Bumi could help, Tenzin had commented the night before how his brother was advancing quickly in air bending, she thought could be a good idea to have Bumi talk to the group, well she would not ask today, she was exhausted, tomorrow would be another day and they all would try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked, feel free to leave comments and kudos <3


	3. Social interaction are exhausting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will see i hate social gathering

The following weeks were practically the same, morning meditation, breakfast, acolyte training and then air bending classes, Mika didn’t mind the routine she actually used it to keep her sane, the temple was nice but it could be easy to fall into the abysm of loneliness, this week though it would be different, the president was having a gala in celebration of the city anniversary and as part of the air nation and one of the three air master left, Tenzin asked her to go in the name of all the air nation, of course others air benders and acolytes would go too, but President Raiko wanted someone to represent the air nation on the dinner table, she thought it wouldn’t hurt go out and socialise a bit, on the day of the gala oh boy did she regrated all of her life choices, Mika wasn’t the most social person since she was a child and the fact the she grew up mostly alone being one of the only kids on the air temples didn’t help much either. The gala was about to start, it was around 8 P.M. and the girl’s anxiety wasn’t in any way easier then in the morning, she decided it would be best if she got there early and then she could come back as soon as possible. The young master got ready for the gala, dressed in formal air nomad clothes, a ceremonial robe in yellow mustard and red embroidery over the sleeves, on her way to the grounds the young master came across Master Tenzin, after the encounter the girl took her glider and went on her not much merry way to the city hall. All of the most important people of Republic city were there, the crowd went from politicians to pro-bending athletes, the security was also a very outstanding feature to this kind of event, Mika knew before moving that it had a heavy triad activity underground and therefore the special metal bending police force was always assigned for these occasions.

Mika made her way through the crowd to the entrance door, from what the girl was seeing, the decoration looked expensive, chandeliers and lanterns illuminated the entire hall, flowers from all the nations decorated the tables, the music was also a verity of traditional songs from the four nations, this reminded Mika from her time traveling the world and meeting new cultures, it brought her a sense of nostalgia form her early adulthood. The woman was cut from her thoughts when someone taped her shoulder, bringing her back to reality, President Raiko stood behind her when she turned and said.

“Mr. President.” making a full reverence to greet the man, after the greetings the president spoke.

“You must be Master Mika, Tenzin said you would be here through his correspondence, although you look younger than I imagined.” the young woman was not surprised by this statement but she knew the man before her would be surprised when discovering her real age, the master smiled in return of the “compliment” while she thought of the best way of getting out of the eminent conversation with the President but it was too late.

“So… Master Mika, how’s Republic City suiting you? I heard that you like flying quite a bit.” for Agni, did she hated small talk.

“Everything is great so far, I haven’t visited the city much, I’ve spend most of my time on the island with the air benders, about the flying… it’s something that makes me happy.” the air master said trying to sound the most amicable.

“ Oh… don’t get me wrong Master… its just that the city never had a airbender flying around on their glider.” the president said apologetically.

“That’s ok, I’m still trying to get used to living in one place for long, I’m moving from place to place since I was a teenager so…” at this moment Mika saw a dark metal armor approach the president, it was a tall woman with grey hair, they spoke for a little while before the president introducing them two.

“Chief Beifong this is the new Air Master Mika, the one responsible for the reports of flying around the city.” the president looked at her “And Master Mika, this is our great Chief of Police, Lin Beifong” the woman in front of her gave her hand for a handshake, Mika did the same reaching for the taller woman’s hand, her hand was firm but also soft, when they touched it gave the airbender a shock wave through her body like she was asleep and had been brought back, once again the master was cut out from her trance when the chief spoke directly to her.

“Nice to meet you Master Mika, although I never knew about another air master outside the Avatar Aang’s family.” then woman said looking into the air bender eyes.

“Well it’s a long story, the pleasure is all mine."

After President Raiko excused himself with the Chief of police Mika was left alone, not knowing what to do the young master found her way to the representatives table, dinner was served not long after Mika found her designated place at the table, her table was most of people from the city council and some industries CEO, by her side was the Future Industries CEO that apparently didn’t showed up and on her other side was the Chief herself, the young master took a moment to fully take in the older woman, for some reason the airbender thought she was very interesting, the way the older woman talked, so confident of herself and two big scars on her face gave her an air of mystery, before everyone started eating the president took a moment to make his speech about the city, President Raiko said that Republic city was a model to the world and a beacon of innovation, the city was what Avatar Aang’s truly desire and that part of this was because of his administration; Mika wasn’t in the city for long but she knew that was a lie, according to the airbenders crime had spiked and the taxes were absurd and that a lot of people had lost their jobs, not to talk about how he handle the spirit vines crises, so the master knew Raiko was full of shit and just cared about his career in politics. After the speech everyone started eating, the master in the other hand didn’t touched her food she wasn’t hungry so she just sipped on her drink.

After all the pleasantries and the dinner itself the president made another speech, this time thanking everybody for their presence and thanking in especial the representatives of each nation, with that he made sure to say every one of their names and just like this one by one was standing making a small reverence to the president, in Mika’s turn, she could hear all the gossip the room was making about her, well it was a surprise to know about another air master so soon after Harmonic Convergency, the young woman did the same as the other and then sat down once again noticing the chief’s looks at her with curiosity in her expression. With the end of the gala the master went back to the island, once there she went straight to her room and passed out on her bed with Zoé by her side, all that socialization had exhausted her, she wasn’t looking forwards to working with the politicians of Republic City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, it was kinda hard writing this chapter since its almost a year since i had a social interaction like that so i didn't know how to portrait in the fic, hope ya'll enjoy it tho till next chapter.


End file.
